


Public Display of Erection

by dinosaursmate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Uni AU, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: Louis has moved into his new flat and is surprised by what he witnesses out of his window.





	Public Display of Erection

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Sus](https://lululawrence.tumblr.com/) for betaing!
> 
> this is an explicit fic. Explicit. Unsuitible for minors. Under 18? This is not for you.

Moving out of student halls was a relief. The little estate down the road was owned by the university, but it was a new build and Louis had been so excited to move in. There were two blocks side by side, longer than they were tall, and if Louis looked out of his window to the right, he could see a small lake on the outskirts of the grounds and an open green space to the left.

It was altogether very pleasant. The only issue that Louis could find with it was that his window was directly opposite the window of the neighbouring block of flats, but that could be solved as soon as he bought a blind or a curtain. He sat down with a cup of tea, gazing out of the window at the green space. Come summer, it would be a great space for picnics and sunbathing.

Louis could hear his new flatmate, Liam, clattering about in the kitchen. Choosing who to live with was another luxury of moving out of student halls and into a flat rented from the university. Living with only one other person was going to be great, the peace and quiet that Louis craved.

Sipping his tea at his desk, Louis’ eyes wandered onto the window opposite. He realised fairly quickly that he was looking at a man, wandering around his bedroom in his underwear. Louis averted his eyes, looking down at his half-drunk cup of tea, feeling like he had been caught out. He dared a glance up to see if the man seemed annoyed, but he was still standing in front of the window, yawning. He looked over at Louis, glancing away without a care in the world.

-

Louis’ new flat was even better than he had first realised.

The man opposite - who was very attractive, now that Louis had taken the time to notice - made a habit of walking around in his underwear, evidently giving no shits about who could see him.

Despite that, Louis didn’t want to look like a creep, so he tried not to stare. Okay, so maybe Louis had worked out that the man showered late evening and Louis always made sure he was in his room when he came out, but the man obviously didn’t mind that Louis could see him.

He emerged, squeezing his wet hair with a towel, another towel wrapped around his waist. He glanced over to Louis, who fought the urge to look away. Their eyes locked for an agonising few seconds, before Louis lost his nerve and looked away. When he looked back again, the man was continuing to dry himself, sideways on and looking towards the wall, perhaps into a mirror.

He stilled, turning his head towards Louis once again, grinning when he caught him looking. Louis kept his resolve this time, resting his elbow on the windowsill and propping his chin on his palm. The man continued to smile, looking almost cocky as he turned his body to the window, hands on his hips as if to showcase his body.

Louis let out a quiet groan. The man spun around, looking over his shoulder before dropping the towel. He popped his hip, and Louis drank in the sight of the man’s small but pert arse, cheeks pale. Louis watched, whining in disappointment as the man walked away, swaying his hips as best he could.

-

The next time Louis saw him, the man was wearing a rather small pair of white boxers, bulge prominently positioned as he walked back and forth in front of his window, glancing over to Louis as if to check he had his attention.

_ Of course _ he had Louis’ attention. In fact, the whole saga was beginning to be such a turn on for Louis that he was already half hard. You would have thought he had never seen a half naked man before, but something about it was just so arousing to Louis, be it the man’s exhibitionism or the thrill of watching him from across the way.

Louis’ heart jolted when the man stopped walking and faced out, staring right across at him. He walked forwards until he was right up against the window, and Louis fought the urge to move backwards. The man was something like twenty feet away from him, but Louis felt as though he had crowded into his space.

The man leaned his hips against the windowsill. The waistband of his boxers was only just visible, until he hooked his thumbs inside it and pulled his boxers down, pulling them off his feet and making a show of holding them up to show Louis that they were removed. Louis’ mouth dropped open as, slowly, the man reached down and began to touch himself.

Louis was equal parts aroused and alarmed - after all, he surely wasn’t the only one who was able to see him - but he rested both elbows on the windowsill, shuffling his chair even closer to the window. His eyes were glued on the opposite windowsill, where he could see the man’s wrist working. As fruitless as he knew it was, Louis stood up to try and see more. 

The man seemed to get the hint, though. He slowly started taking agonisingly tiny steps backwards, and slowly, the man’s hand, wrapped around his cock, came into view. Louis widened his eyes, covering his mouth with his left fist and dropping his right hand to palm at his own erection. 

Louis watched in absolute awe as the man tipped his head back, hand tugging at his cock speeding up, knees beginning to tremble slightly. Just as it started to occur to Louis that maybe he should stand up and reciprocate, the man’s body jerked and he came all over his stomach and fist. Louis’ own cock jumped, and he squeezed it. The man stood there for a second or two, catching his breath, before turning on his heel and disappearing without another glance over to Louis.

-

Louis didn’t see the man the next day, and the day after Louis had been out for dinner and missed the man’s usual shower time. He came home, headed to his room, yanked his hoodie off and stretched his arms above his head.

He stopped, mid-stretch. The man opposite leapt up from his desk and approached the window. Once he saw that Louis was looking at him, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. He was left in just boxers, which he reached into to adjust himself, making the outline his dick as visible through the material as possible.

Louis grinned to himself. It was like some kind of courting ritual. Louis pulled his own t-shirt off as he watched the man approach his window and open it. He raised his eyebrows, and so Louis opened his window, too.

It was entirely plausible for them to be able to speak to each other, but the man didn’t seem to have that in mind. He moved back, just enough for Louis to be able to see, before pulling his boxers below his cock. Louis kept his eyes on him as best he could while he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. The man bit his lip and twisted his fist as he dragged it up his cock.

Louis couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled his boxers down below his now hard cock, watching as the man’s hand slowed right down. Once he had taken a good look at Louis’ now naked form, the man sped his hand up again. Louis began to tug at his own cock, staring into the open window opposite as the man pinched his own nipple with his free hand. He threw his head back, and emitted a loud, guttural moan that surrounded Louis as if the man was in the same room.

Hit with a jolt of fear, Louis muttered an expletive under his breath. It was a fairly balmy autumn day, and other people in his block were bound to have their windows open. As embarrassed as Louis felt by it, it also made his cock jump and nearly sent him over the edge. The man was wearing an odd sort of expression, almost of delight, and Louis reckoned he must have been proud of himself. 

Louis didn’t have the guts to do it back. Instead, he expressed his arousal by slowing his hand, switching from brisk strokes to slow, firm, deliberate twists, throwing his head back and letting out a quiet groan. He was beginning to worry that he would come before the other man, despite the fact the other man started first. He gritted his teeth and slowed even more, as torturous as it was.

When he looked, the other man was right up against his window, fingers of his left hand clutched to the bottom of the frame, staring at Louis, wide eyed. Louis could no longer see the man’s cock, hidden below the window, but that didn’t matter because he knew he was approaching orgasm. There was nothing he could do now, so he sped up, chasing his release, when suddenly the man opposite hung his head and let out a loud, drawn out moan, knuckles white where he was still clinging to the window frame. When he lifted his head, Louis could see that he was coming, shooting come all over his stomach and up to his ribs. 

Somewhere in the distance Louis heard a window slam shut, and the foolish thrill of everybody in their neighbourhood hearing the man coming tipped him over the edge, and he came onto his own stomach. Gritting his teeth to keep his own volume to a minimum, he tugged himself through his orgasm before stilling and looking out to the man opposite.

They both stood there, splashed with come, looking at each other. Louis began to feel a little ridiculous, so he pulled a Kleenex from the box on his desk and wiped his stomach and hand, whining when he saw the man lift his hand to his mouth to do his own cleaning.

-

Louis was a nervous wreck. He felt turned on every minute of the day. He spent too much of his time glued to his window, waiting to seize the chance for a repeat encounter. It had been two days and he had barely seen the man. When he had, he had been fully clothed, chewing gum obnoxiously as he glanced at Louis and smirked secretly. 

Coming home from a lecture, Louis patted his pocket before realising with a sigh that he must have forgotten his keys that morning. He sent Liam a text, and quickly received a reply saying that he was in the common room. Louis trudged back to campus, heading to their common room. Someone had baked cupcakes, so Louis was distracted the second he walked through the door. He said hello to a few people whilst eating a cupcake, and then glanced around the room, looking for Liam.

He locked eyes with someone, and… fuck. 

The man in the window opposite Louis’ was now opposite him in the common room, slouched on a sofa, eyes closely fixed on Louis.

He was even better looking now that he was better lit and slightly closer. His curly hair framed his face perfectly, his wide eyes captivating and hungry, and the way the man’s fingers were digging into the arm of the sofa was enough to make Louis’ breath catch. The man, keeping his eyes on Louis’, moved to uncap a bottle of water before taking a swig. Something about the way his lips wrapped around the rim was so erotic to Louis, and suddenly, his legs were moving and he was slowly heading towards the sofas. 

The man stood to his feet so Louis stopped, expecting him to walk over and meet him halfway. Instead, the man headed to the back of the room. Louis followed him with his eyes. He was headed towards the fire exit, which momentarily confused Louis. When the man reached the door that led to the fire exit, he stopped, leaned his back against the door, and waited for Louis to lock eyes with him. When he did, Louis suddenly realised where he was going.

As soon as Louis began to make his way across the common room, the man backed through the door and disappeared. Louis moved quickly, pushing through the door, and turning left into the toilets.

Louis was crowded against the door as soon as he was through it, the man from the window’s body pressed hard against his. Louis opened his mouth to speak, but any words he might have said died in his throat when the man pressed his lips to his neck. He pushed his fingers into the man’s curls, letting out a quiet moan as blood rushed to his cock. Louis’ brain was foggy and overwhelmed, and the only thing he could process outside of his sheer arousal was that the man smelt of coconut shampoo and peppermint.

The man pulled away to stare into Louis’ eyes for a second, before moving closer and surprising Louis with a sweet, rather chaste kiss to his lips, which actually touched Louis’ heart. That was, until the man dropped to his knees. He grabbed hold of the legs of Louis’ joggers, glancing up at him before unceremoniously tugging them to the floor, cocking an eyebrow when he saw that Louis wasn’t wearing underwear.

He bit down on his bottom lip, moving close to Louis’ cock, before stopping to look up at Louis.

“I’m Harry.”

Louis grinned, grabbing his cock and tilting it towards Harry’s mouth.

“Louis.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please [reblog the fic post!](https://dinosaursmate.tumblr.com/post/185208218861/public-display-of-erection-by-dinosaursmate-words)


End file.
